Changes for Better
by MoonStarr1374
Summary: Cat Country and Dog Country have been feuding for centuries. A little demon girl named Scarlet grows up in these hard times and is actually living comfortably. That is, until her "brother" is kidnapped by Dog Country's King. SessxOc, slight InuxOc
1. The Changes Begin

**I want to first say that Inuyasha and Friends is not mine. I do not own it. I do however have characters in this story that are not in the anime. If I get a fact wrong in my story, say I make a character die in a way they do not originally die in, then too bad. It's my fanfic. Please enjoy! ^-^ **

I watch as my house is overrun by InuTaishou's soldiers. InuTaishou himself goes into the home and comes out with some of my precious items. I bite my lip and cry silently, my parents screaming for mercy, burning inside the flaming house. I shiver as the heat from the flames hit my face.

My parents had been tense all evening and finally they beckoned me into the main room. My parents had hugged me and said, stroking my short black hair, "Sweetie. We need you to go over to the Tiger village and spend the night at Rain's house. We already asked her parents and packed you bags."

I had looked up at them. "Why?"

They both smiled and continued stroking my hair. "We just want you to have fun. Now hurry before it gets dark. We love you very much. Don't you ever forget that. Bye Sweetie."

I had grabbed the bag and walked slowly out the door, thinking about how weird my parents had been acting. I was just spending the night. I do this all the time. Then I'd started hearing the clanking of metal and I turned back to see my parents being ambushed. I was about to scream, but thought better of it. My parents didn't want me to be there to die, so they came up with an excuse to get me out of the house. Why waste their sacrifice and get killed?

I wipe my tears away, turning around so I'm not watching the burning house. My parent's screams die away along with the heat from the fire and I start crying again. I run into a big collection of trees and sit behind a tree. I look through my bag and pull out several changes of clothes, some dried fish, two loaves of bread, my mother's favorite necklace wrapped around my father's favorite twin daggers, and a note from my parents.

_**Darling,**_

_**By now, you probably know that we lied about why we told you to leave. Your mother and I have been hiding away from King InuTaishou for years for reasons you are not yet ready to hear. I guess he finally caught up with us. Like we told you earlier, we love you and I hope you never forget that. Keep out of trouble and, for your safety, don't stay long in any village or people will get suspicious. Take this advice and live your life as well as possible. We really are sorry you have to live this way, but you will survive because you are very smart.**_

_**Love Always,**_

Mom & Dad

I sigh because the note is just ramblings. I put everything back into my bag and walk to the nearest village, Tiger village, and knock on my best friend's door. Rain's mother answers the door and sees me. She quickly ushers me into the house and leaves me in their spare room. I lay down and stare at the ceiling in shock. What happened? How will I survive on the road all alone? Will it be safe to have friends?

I sleep, dreaming of fires and screaming. I wake up very early in the morning and slip out of the house, leaving a note for Rain and her parents, thanking them for sheltering me. I walk around, not knowing exactly where I'm going, and end up in a wood. I sit down and eat some of my dried fish and bread.

I finish and take a nap against a tree. I wake up to someone throwing me across their shoulder. I scream and the guy behind my capturer hits me. I quiet up and recognize the wagon they're taking me to. These men capture wanderers, women and children preferably, to sell as slaves to rich men and their families.

**This is my first Inuyasha fanfic so I would really appreciate it if I got a little criticism. Please stay tuned for Chapter 2! ^-^**


	2. Captured!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters in Inuyasha. I do however have my own characters mixed in. Please enjoy! ^-^**

The men tie my hands behind my back and throw me into the back of the wagon with three men and two women, one pregnant, the other with a small child attached to her hip. The man who carried me, throws my bag at me. I crawl to a corner and lean against it, disappointed with myself. My parents never warned me about The Slave Gatherers, but they didn't have to. I should've known for myself. They teach about them in our village every month.

"Excuse me, Miss? How old are you?"

I look up and see one of the men, maybe mid-twenties, looking at me, waiting for an answer. "I'm 14. Why?"

The man looks at me with a sad expression. "Watch out for yourself. That's a dangerous age. I hope you get a kind master."

I stare at the man, confused. "What do you mean dangerous?"

"I mean children around that age are usually sold as bed warmers. Do you understand now?"

I look down and try to keep breathing. I do understand now. I look back at the man. "I hope you get a kind family too. I hope all of you do, "I say as I look at all of the soon-to-be slaves.

They all look up and half smile. I sigh and look out of the barred window in the door. The wagon stops in a village I've never seen before. I turn to the man from before and ask, "Excuse me, Sir, but where are we?"

"We are in Wolf Village. You joined us at the border of Cat Country and Dog Country. This is the safe part of Dog Country for slaves and wanderers. My name is Ky, by the way."

"My name is Scarlet, but you could call me Scar if you like."

"Two names?" Ky asks with a smile.

"I've been called all sorts of things so I have a wide range, but I like these two names better."

Suddenly, the door opens and the men start dragging all of us slaves into the building they had stopped in front of. The men write numbers onto our tunics with black ink and then drag us onto a stage. The main Slave Gatherer stands at a podium at the side, the scar across his face scaring me stiff. Several people are sitting down in front of the stage, studying us.

The Slave Gatherer tells the group where they had caught each of us and how much each of us start at. Women and children are $1500 and the men are $1250. I look up in surprise when I hear that the Slave Gatherer starts my bid as $2000. The two women, the child, and two of the men get sold, leaving Ky and me left with no buyers.

Ky and I get pushed back into the wagon and we set off again. Several times Ky and I are auctioned, but we have no buyers, every time we leave an auction we gain more slaves. Finally, after two hours of riding since the last auction, we stop and The Slave Gatherers feed us. They shove a piece of bread and some cheese down our throats. I guess they are a little sympathetic because they wash it down with some goat milk.

After the rest, The Slave Gatherers push Ky and me up a hill, the rocks tripping me every now and then. Just over the hill, King InuTaishou's castle stands high above our heads. The Slave Gatherers shove us into a slave quarters right in front of King InuTaishou and Queen Inukimi. The head Slave Gatherer raises our prices where Ky is $2500 and I'm $3500.

The King and Queen whisper and the King nods his head. One of the men go to the wagon and throws our bags at our feet. We are untied and The Slave Gatherers leave with their $6000. The Queen leaves, clearly not interested in her new slaves.

The King comes up to us and looks us up and down, studying us. "You, Man. You will be caring for the garden, feeding the royal animals, and serving the family at supper time. Supper time is 6:30. Serve us before the animals. We are currently in the men slave quarters. You," the King points at Ky," will be sleeping in the empty cot at the far end by the window."

The King looks at me then and says, "You Girl, will be setting out my son's dinner clothing by 4:30. You will also be a chef's assistant at suppertime, so be in the kitchen by 5. You shall wash the dishes and you best have them finished by 9. Every morning, you will go to the royal healer and gather herbs from the garden for him. Curfew for all slaves is 10 so watch the time or you will be punished. Breakfast will be handed to you at your first station and dinner will be handed to you at your last station."

King InuTaishou stops for a moment to think, then he talks again. " Today, you two will have nothing to do save getting familiar with your chores and your way around the castle. Tomorrow, you start with your chores and I will see if I shall keep you."

The King leads me to the women slave quarters and tells me my cot is the empty one next to the window, just like Ky. I hide my bag under my cot and go to the royal healer's tiny infirmary. I knock on the door and the surprisingly young healer looks up.

"Oh! You must be the new girl. I'm Kam, the royal healer. You are?"

"Oh, I'm Scarlet, but you could call me Scar if you like."

Kam smiles. "Nice to meet you. This chore isn't very difficult if you know what plants you're suppose to be looking for. To help you, I'm letting you borrow this book of all the medical herbs you could know," Kam says while handing me a huge book with a leaf sign on the cover.

I smile and put the giant book under my arm. "Thank you. It's hard learning if you're under someone rude."

Kam smiles more. "The book's kind of heavy so if you want to put it in your sleeping quarters..."

"Thank you yet again." I turn around and place the book by the wall under the cot, next to my bag. I sit up from the floor and I think of what else I'm suppose to do.

Oh yeah! I'm supposed to help in the kitchen! I walk down to the kitchen and see several slaves clearing out of the kitchen, done with the breakfast bustle. I go to the woman ordering people around, knowing that she must be the head chef. I stand by and wait as she's done telling Ky how to serve.

The head chef looks over at me when she's done and smiles. "So you're the new girl? All you really need to know is how to listen to my instructions, okay? I'll tell you how to cook the meal and I'll show you where the dishes go when you're done washing them. Pretty easy, huh?"

"So easy, I can't believe it," I say with a smile.

"Oh! Where are my manners? My name's Mel. What's yours?"

I hold out my hand for her to shake. "I'm Scarlet or just Scar. I go by both."

"I'm guessing you were caught in Cat Country."

I stare at Mel, amazed. "How'd you know?"

Mel laughs, pushing a boy aside as she takes over rolling the dough for midday meal. "Scarlet is the royal color for Cat Country."

"Oh. Well, cool," I say, laughing.

I leave the kitchen and go back to my quarters. I lay down in my cot and sigh, just barely dozing off. I jump when I feel a touch on my arm and I look to the side at a girl of about sixteen years old, her cot right next to mine.

"Hi, I'm Tess. What's your name?"

"I'm Scarlet."

"Well Scarlet, since you're taking over my job of taking out Prince Sesshomaru's dinner clothes for him, I thought you might wanna come with me tonight to see the schedule."

"Wow, thanks! That sounds like fun. It's the only thing I haven't done yet."

Tess and I talk about our hobbies and what we like and soon we are best friends. Tess shows me the latrines and shares with me the times they're the least crowded. Soon it's 4:00 and Tess leads me to the prince's room. Sesshomaru, the 15 year old prince, is at his desk, looking out of the window when we walk in. Tess bows to Prince Sesshomaru and turns to his closet.

Tess holds up a tunic as she says," Now it's very important to get the set of clothing right."

I feel the silk of the tunic before Tess sets it on the bed and look up. "Why?"

"Because Queen Inukimi will have your head if you don't."

Tess shows me a list of what outfits are fit for which meal for which day written in the Queen's handwriting. I write a little note in my head to check the clothing list. Prince Sesshomaru gets up from his seat at the desk and gets dressed in the bathroom. He glances at Tess and says," Don't mess up my room while I'm gone."

With that, Prince Sesshomaru is gone and Tess helps me practice getting the correct clothes for each day. Around 7, Prince Sesshomaru comes in, clearly angry and me and Tess leave quickly, making sure our mess is cleaned up. We walk around the palace until a faint chime is heard, signifying our 10:00 curfew. We run to the quarters, plopping down on our cots, quietly laughing. I fall asleep, glad for the nap I took that got me captured. I'm off the streets getting free shelter, food, and doctoring. It's better than I or my parents thought!

**Chapter 3 coming soon! Please stay tuned! ^-^**


	3. First Day on the Job

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I hope you enjoy! ^-^**

In the morning, I get dressed into a clean dress, shove the dirty one into my bag, and grab the herb book. I slip on my cotton slippers and head out to the infirmary where I was told I would get some breakfast. Kam isn't in there when I walk in, but I find a note sitting at his chair. I read it and sigh.

_Sorry I'm not there this morning, Scarlet, but I have something really important to tend to. I've left a list of what I need below. Please leave the herbs in the basket behind my desk. Make sure to cover the basket or the herbs will be useless._

1) Bloodroot (7)

2) Cicada (4)

3) Devil's Claw (7)

4) Feverfew (13)

5) Goldenseal (24)

_Thanks again,_

Kam

_P.S. Your breakfast is on the shelf to the right of the door. _

I've never heard of any of these plants! I grab my bread and go to the garden and walk with Ky, whom I met at the entrance gate of the garden. I talk to Ky about my new chores as I pick the herbs for Kam, of course looking up every plant to know which ones to pick. I finish and say good bye to Ky. I do as Kam said to do in the note and cover up the basket of herbs behind Kam's desk.

By the time I'm done with the herbs, it's 4:00. I go to Sesshomaru's room and pick out the outfit for today, it being surprisingly easy for my first time alone. I feel someone watching me and I glance at Prince Sesshomaru, noticing him stare at me. I tell myself not to blush as I finish setting out the tunic.

I'm done and I leave the room at exactly 4:30. I go straight to the kitchen and Mel immediately assigns me the turkey. I clean and marinate the turkey, putting it in the oven. When the turkey is golden brown, I dress and decorate it in lovely foods and side dishes, just like I'd seen my mother do during Fall Harvest. Mel comes to see how I'm doing while I'm putting the finishing touches on the turkey.

Mel stares at the turkey and I start thinking I've somehow made a mistake, but Mel smiles and turns to me. "Honey, it's perfect! Why didn't you tell me you knew how to cook?"

I laugh. "Mel, I only know a few recipes."

Mel pats me on the shoulder. "Well, give it to Ky and tell him to place it in the middle of the table, right between the two longest candlesticks."

I carry the hot pan to Ky, who is waiting patiently, and tell him what Mel told me. I watch through the little window in the kitchen door and see Ky doing everything perfect. Mel calls me over to her and I start on the dessert dishes so I can be done by 9. I clean every dish spotless and place them where Mel tells me to put them. I finish at 8 and walk around the hallways to fill my extra time, munching on my medium sized piece of meat. I go to the garden, my curiosity fulfilled. I sit down on a bench to soak in the night air, but I'm startled when a hand touches my shoulder.

**Who is it? Well you'll have to wait until the next chapter! Please stay tuned! ^-^**


	4. The Accident

**Disclaimer: I, of course, don't own Inuyasha.**

I look up and see Prince Sesshomaru. I gasp from surprise, but he doesn't seem to notice. "I heard you cooked the turkey tonight. I thought it tasted different."

I look to the side, confused. "Uh, yeah. I mean, yes sir. I fixed it the way my mother always fixed it."

"Why don't you look at me while I'm speaking to you?"

"Because I don't know if I should be friendly or scared."

"Why should you be frightened?"

"Well, not many royalty like being friendly to slaves."

Prince Sesshomaru is quiet and then I hear the 10:00 bell. "I'm sorry, but I must leave. Excuse me."

I walk past Prince Sesshomaru and sigh. I hope I didn't blush, or seem too arrogant, or maybe careless. I hit the side of my head to clear my mind. Oh God! I hope he didn't see that! He probably thinks I'm retarded now!

I sneak into the quarters around 10:05 and slowly fall asleep, thinking of how easy today was. I have a peaceful dream, but I wake up in the middle of the night, my dream still running through my mind.

_**Prince Sesshomaru is talking to me in the garden and I don't hear the bell. Then King InuTaishou and Queen Inukimi catch me and set me on fire where I stand. **_

I lay down, soaked in sweat and breathing heavily, hoping I don't wake anyone up. I fall asleep more slowly this time and I get up 30 minutes later this morning than I had yesterday morning.

I run to Kam's infirmary, hoping I'm not late, but he's still not there. I get the list of herbs and gather the supplies, not seeing Ky anywhere. I put the herbs in the basket like yesterday and leave, finishing earlier than yesterday with a feeling that something is wrong. I wander the halls and sit down by a door, realizing it's the kitchen door when I hear clanking of pots and pans.

I stare out the window opposite the kitchen doors for hours as I wait for the 4:00 bell. When it finally chimes, I fast walk to Prince Sesshomaru's room. I knock, hearing a soft "come in". I do a slight bow and hurriedly set out Prince Sesshomaru's clothes, trying to ignore the feeling of being stared at.

I get to the kitchen and breeze through my assignments, my mind on other things, like how Ky's not serving today. After I complete the dishes I go up to Mel. "Hey Mel. Where's Ky? I haven't seen him all day."

Mel looks at me with a sympathetic look. "I'm so sorry, Darling. I thought someone told you already. Ky was mauled by one of the lions in the royal zoo and is in critical condition. He'd be dead if it wasn't for Kam walking by. It's amazing how Kam carried Ky all the way to the infirmary, patched him up, and leave for a meeting he had with the healer in Bird Country."

I sigh and look down. Poor Ky. I walk through the zoo and see a dried puddle of blood in front of the lion cage, waiting to be cleaned up. I crouch down and lightly touch the puddle, noticing a female footprint in the corner, barely noticeable. I hear the bell for curfew and run to the quarters, not realizing I pass by Prince Sesshomaru hiding in the shadows.

***Sesshomaru's P.O.V.***

I see the new girl ,who's been assigned the task of gathering my clothes, run to the female living quarters to meet her curfew and I go over to where she was to see what she saw. A familiar female footprint in the corner of the dried blood puddle pops out at me. I curse as I realize the footprint running away from the cage. I go to my room and get dressed into a night tunic and night britches. I lay down in my canopy bed of silk and think of how to deal with my findings.

I fall asleep with a great idea and tell myself that I'm going to act out my plan tomorrow. I know exactly what I'm going to say and when I get up in the morning, I'm going to go see if this new man slave, Ky I think it is, is alright... and maybe ask him a few questions while I'm there.

***My P.O.V.***

I wake up and do my morning chores quickly, Kam still gone. I go to the infirmary where Ky is being kept and see Prince Sesshomaru there, questioning him. Prince Sesshomaru looks angry and leaves, pushing past me, not noticing that I'm there. I go over to Ky and smile.

"Prince Sesshomaru was bothering you?"

Ky looks at me with a weak smile and shakes his head. "Asking me who let the lions out. I told him I think it was the Queen, but he didn't accept that I don't know for sure. I do think I know it was the Queen though. She's frightened because I heard her and the King having problems when I was serving the other night and she thinks I might tell someone."

I look at Ky's blanket, thinking, and then squeeze Ky's hand softly. "I really want to stay longer, but it's already 4:00 and I must set out Prince Sesshomaru's dinner clothing."

"It's okay. I can take care of myself for a few more hours."

I smile as I let go of his hand. "Get better, Ky. Don't die on me please."

I leave, running down the hall so I can get to Sesshomaru's room at least by 4:10. I get out Prince Sesshomaru's clothes and I run to the kitchen, dodging other slaves, and start on my assignment of the day; roasted hog demon, three side dishes, and an ice cream dessert, responsibility landing on my shoulders since one of the cooks are sick with fever.

I finish and send Akina, Ky's temporary replacement, with the last of the food, not noticing Mel looking at me with pride. Suddenly, Akina runs back into the kitchen with a stabbed and bloody hand. Mel takes Akina to the infirmary while I eavesdrop, which isn't really hard to do, on the argument in the dining room, looking through the window.

Prince Sesshomaru and Queen Inukimi are both standing up, yelling at each other. "You liar! You know you did! I even found your footprint in his blood!"

"You are the liar, you bastardly son! You have no proof it is my footprint!"

"Then who else has size 9 silk slippers! Huh! I know you're the only one who does and you know that too!"

King InuTaishou interrupts and yells at Prince Sesshomaru. "Go to your room, Sesshomaru! Think about what you're accusing your mother of and never speak of it again!"

"Fine. I don't want to stay at the same table with a wannabe killer anyway!"

Prince Sesshomaru storms to his room and I could hear his door slam, which is astonishing because his room is a few hundred yards away. Mel grabs my shoulder and ushers me out of the kitchen. "You shouldn't listen in. They're liable to get angrier. Just go to your cot and relax. Don't worry about the dishes, I'll do them."

Mel smiles and I walk to the quarters, trying to untangle my web of thoughts. Was Prince Sesshomaru actually defending Ky? Why? What would he gain from it? I decide to forget about it and relax like Mel told me to do. I lay down on the hard bed and sleep.

**Please review! I really could use some criticism!**


	5. More Changes, More HeartBreak

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Inuyasha**

_**~*~*~ Two months later ~*~*~**_

I'd gotten used to my chores and Ky healed enough to start working again. The palace would've been peaceful if it wasn't for the curses shouted every day by the royal family. Prince Sesshomaru hasn't talked to me since that one time and I'm glad, for I would not like to be dragged into this family battle.

I jog to the kitchen to resume my recent job as Assistant Chef. I cook all of the main meals in exchange for a longer free period. I pass the steaming ham to Ky and take a minute to watch him place it on the table. I'm suddenly pulled away from the door as a knife comes my way from behind. I look and see King Naidu's Cat Soldiers storm through the back kitchen door, leading from the garden.

I run to the quarters and pack everything of value to me into my bag, panic overtaking me. I run through the garden to the infirmary where Ky is supposed to be for Kam to ensure his broken arm is ok. I walk in as Ky is slipping the apparently fake cast off his arm and gelling his hair. I'm stunned for Kam is there, standing where Ky was, feeling deceived and stupid. I forget all about the invasion, my mind going blank. Kam/Ky glances in my direction and quickly turns around to face me, his face showing surprise.

I'm about to say something, but Ky/Kam grabs my arm and drags me with him until we reach a hut in the middle of a wood. I force my arm out of Kam/Ky's grasp and make him look at me.

"Who are you and why did you take me along with you?"

"I'm Ky and the royal Cat Soldier Spy. I was pretending to be the healer of King InuTaishou so I can learn more about their personal lives to report to King Naidu. I was getting no where as the healer so I just went as myself as a slave to get more information and it worked. I took you with me because I couldn't live with myself if I let my only friend in Dog Country die."

"Well, that's... sweet, I guess. How old are you anyway?"

Ky chuckles. "I'm nineteen, almost twenty."

"That's cool. Hey, is it true that every soldier of King Naidu is at least a half demon?"

"Yep. I'm one myself," Ky says with pride.

Ky and I go into the hut and Ky gets me settled into his home. During the night, Ky and I sit at the kitchen table. "I'm thinking I'm going to live here for a while as a blacksmith, just until the war dies down. Do you want to live here with me as my assistant? You can be the delivery girl if you don't want to get dirty."

I nod and smile and we go to sleep that night, dreaming of the future. I wake up to Ky putting a blanket on me. I get a midnight snack and go back to sleep. I dream of how Sesshomaru might be dealing or even his parents. I have such a restless sleep, remembering what Sesshomaru did, standing up for Ky, even though Ky was just faking most of it.

Throughout the years I find that I'm a feline demon, like Ky, but unlike Ky, I'm full demon. In the next two hundred years, I become close to Ky, a sibling I can tell everything to. During these years in our free time, Ky teaches me all of his tricks and skills to survival and I teach him the tricks I learn on my own. My hair goes from a dark black sheet of hair to a dark black shade with snow white streaks all through it.

I receive news from the customers when I deliver them their tools that King InuTaishou found his wife, Queen Inukimi, dead after the ambush and that he married a human a little later. A few decades go by and I learn they both died in different wars with Cat Country. Of course I tell Ky everything, informing him about the world so it won't seem he's lived under a rock or something. The years start to blur by as I forget about my former life and live my life comfortably as the sister and assistant of "Blacksmith Trev", secretly training with Ky to be a Cat Soldier in a few years.

One day, I go out to buy groceries. That's nothing new, I do that every Thursday, but my right index finger twitches every few minutes, which isn't normal. My right index finger only twitches when something bad is going to happen. I hurry with my shopping and run to the cottage, trying to not slip on the wet grass from the previous night's rain. I stop when I smell a wet dog smell. Our cottage is trashed and Ky is no where to be found. A note stuck to the front of the door starts to flutter in the wind, catching my attention. I tear it off and read it. It reads:

_**Dear whom ever needs to know,**_

_**The man most know as Blacksmith Trev is actually undercover Royal Cat Spy Ky. He has been arrested by the King of Dog Country and shall remain there for the remainder of his life. If anyone has any information about the traitor who's been living here with this cat please contact us at the guard's station in the nearest town. Please have a nice day.**_

_**-**__**The Guards of Dog Country**_

I crumple the note in my hand and vow, right there and now, to break Ky out of the dungeons of the Dog King's Castle.

I quickly pack up a bag and for reasons unknown to me, I put the note in the bag too. With that settled, I set off for Dog Castle at once. The roads and paths I have to take to get to Dog Country confuse me soon and I start to go down random roads. A few hours go by and I get frustrated. I turn down one last road and just barely miss getting hit by a silver chain. I back up from the Dog Soldier swinging the chain and accidentally bump into another one. He grabs me and holds me there as the other straps a black leather collar, silver spikes all around it, on me.

The first Dog Soldier clips the chain onto me and the two start to drag me away. I fight out of the second Dog Soldier's grasp and I snap the first Dog Soldier's fingers with the chain, making him drop it. The injured soldier starts yelling at the other one and I sneak away. I walk through the bushes so the dog's won't smell me, the flowers and berries covering my scent. A bird suddenly dives at me and I drop down in the bushes. My bag gets snagged on a low bush branch and I struggle to get untangled, not noticing my chain laying out in plain view for any passerby.

**I don't know if this story is any good, but I'll continue it because I've been working on this story for about a year or so. Please review!**


	6. Stuck with Idiots

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Inuyasha.**

I smell a faint dog smell and I quickly slide my arms out of the straps of my bag so I can crouch down lower. I close my eyes from fear, never actually being trapped like this. A human girl, not being cautious as she should be, sees the chain (fuck) and goes to grab it.

I feel a tug on my neck and I open my eyes. All I see are big brown eyes staring at me from a close range and I jump from the bush to scare them away, my heart beating from my own fear. I realize there are more than the girl those two eyes belong to too late. I barely miss being hit by a staff and a giant boomerang. I jump to the side right before a sword comes slicing down where my neck was moments before.

I move again as the staff, boomerang, and sword come my way all at the same time, this time joined by a flaming cat, an arrow, and tiny blue balls of fire. I crouch on my hands and feet like a tiger ready to attack and start running in a zigzag motion to try and confuse the enemy just like Ky had taught me.

I notice that the attacks seem to have lessened and I start to slow down. I hear a footstep to my right and I run to the bushes to escape, my fear getting the best of me. Right before I get into the bush, the chain on my collar is tugged, choking me, and I fall backwards from the force. I look up through blurry eyes to a half demon: amber eyes, red and white tunic and bottoms, long white hair, white furry dog ears on the top of his head, and a certain look about him that's familiar.

The half demon smirks and says in a mocking voice," Thought you could run away after attacking us like that? Ha! You can't run away from me."

I hate the way this guy is talking to me like I'm stupid or something so I smirk right back. "Now why would anyone want to run away from you, O Great Smelly One?"

His smirk fades away and he tugs on the chain so hard that I slightly slide towards him. I pull on the front of the collar so I can breathe and I notice the other people around me. A fox demon, still just a kid, wearing some tiny clothes, has a fluffy red fox tail running behind him, and red hair put up out of his face sneaks around the half demon's legs. He comes up to me and then looks back to the half demon. "Hey, Inuyasha? Are you sure she dangerous? She doesn't seem so bad. Maybe we could let her go."

"Yeah, Inuyasha. Listen to the kid. He knows what he's talking about," I say, trying to escape and trying to be a smartass at the same time.

"Oh, shut up!" Inuyasha yells as me.

"Great. Just show this little kid how rude you are. What a good influence you are, you bastard."

I hear a girl grunt in the back and soon she comes running up to me with anger clear on her face. "How can you be so rude? You are a very bad person!"

I laugh and look up at her. "And how old are you, little girl? Ha! I would think someone of your age would at least call me a jerk after insulting your poor confused boyfriend here."

The girl's face gets red and is about the shoot me with an arrow, but another girl stops her. "Kagome, you can't shoot her. She's just working you up. If you shoot her she'll die knowing she's won."

I snort and look at both of them. "Like she was actually going to shoot me. That's hilarious! You weren't even aiming for any vital organs. At the most I would have a hole in my arm."

A monk dressed in black and purple robes calls everyone together for a little chat. The misfits crowd together, still holding me on a tight chain, to talk about what to do with me. I lay on the ground with my arms behind my head, looking at the sky and notice that the grip on my chain has loosened.

I slightly pull on my chain with my right hand and I feel it tighten again. Amused, I do this a few more times, actually hoping they take a little longer. Of course the fun can't last forever, as the group separates and circles me. The girl who stopped the other, whom I think was named Kagome, from shooting me speaks up first.

"You will be allowed to live as long as you tell us why you attacked us."

"Easy. I attacked you because Little Miss I-Can't-Cuss-Worth-A-Fuck over there was in my bubble."

"Don't mess with us. I'm not afraid to kill demons like you."

"I'm not. I'm being as serious as a rock."

The girl narrows her eyes and turns around, partly because she's confused by my remark. Then the monk comes up to me. "Please tell us what we need to know. We really don't want to hurt you."

"Well then, don't," I say with a smirk.

Inuyasha gets angry and starts taking his sword out again, but a flea hops up onto his nose and stops him. "Inuyasha! Stop! Don't you think it's strange that there's a cat demon near the heart of Dog Country?"

Inuyasha stops a moment to think about this. "Well. . . Yeah I guess that is weird."

I flip onto my stomach and roll my eyes as I stand up. "Look. I know you probably have all the time in the world to waste talking, but I got places to go and things to do, so if you don't mind . . . " I say as I start to walk off, hoping they all would get the hint to leave me alone, but. . . lets just say, they didn't take the hint.

My chain gets pulled and I'm dragged two feet backwards. I get angry and whip the chain, making the metal snap at the hand holding the chain. The chain drops and I grab up all the chain that I can and start running. I can hear the group yell and start to run after me so I jump up into a tree then I jump from tree to tree away from the group.

I stop a minute to look behind me and I see Inuyasha still after me, the only one able to jump from tree to tree as quickly as me. I run a few miles forward then I jump off the tree, quickly using the chain to wrap around a branch on the other side of the tree and I swing. I start to run opposite of Inuyasha and as I pass him, I smile at the look of anger on his face.

I keep up this game of randomly switching sides of the trees and laugh at every time I see his face of agitation and frustration. Then, out of nowhere, I am clothes lined out of the tree. I glance up to see who had the nerve and see the monk smiling at me as he waved. I curse as I turn my body and land on all fours. Damn that monk for ruining my game!

I look around for more of the annoying group members, but I don't see any so I quickly sprint on all fours away from the tree I was just clothes lined from. But, as can be expected, Inuyasha catches up to me and grabs my chain, throwing me backwards. I huff. I'm getting really tired of this. Inuyasha walks up to me and slams his foot onto my stomach as he pulls his sword out. "Finally caught up with you."

I laugh, "That's only because the undercover wrestler knocked me off a tree."

I hear a few giggles come from the girls who finally show up. I glance at them, turning to say more to the half demon, but then snap my head back towards them. They have my bag! I struggle and pull the chain right out of Inuyasha's hand. "Give me that bag!" I run toward the girls in anger. How the hell did they find my bag? Suddenly, it's dark.

**Please Review!**


	7. Captors turned Allys

**Disclaimer: I disclaim Inuyasha!**

Slowly I start to hear a sizzling. Then slowly I start to feel heat against my face. I knew it! Those bastards set me on fire! No, wait, I don't feel any pain. . . Then I slowly start to open my eyes. Kagome notices me open my eyes and comes up to me with a smile. I stare at her and I scream when she hugs me suddenly, thinking she was attacking me.

Inuyasha laughs, but the monk punches him in the arm to hush him. Inuyasha glares at the monk. I slowly look at everyone, wondering what happened while I was momentarily unconscious. "Ok, what happened? Why is everyone so nice all of a sudden, well, almost everyone," I say as I glare at Inuyasha.

Kagome looks down guiltily for a moment. Then I remember they have my bag. I look away, angry. "Oh." How can they look through my stuff! Those . . . those. . . those jackasses!

Kagome puts a hand on my shoulder. "It's ok. We'll help you get this Ky person back."

The monk nods. "Exactly. We are heading that way anyway."

I stare at all the serious faces around me and finally, I sigh in defeat. "Fine, fine. But you guys are gonna have to take this stupid collar off me."

Inuyasha laughs. "Then how do we know you aren't going to ditch us?"

I look at him. "Because I promise I won't and I never break a promise, even if it's a stupid promise."

Inuyasha and I stare at each other for a minute before Inuyasha breaks the stare and stands up. "Fine. Miroku, take the stupid collar off her." With that Inuyasha runs off.

I roll my eyes as I wait for the monk/secret wrestler to obey his orders. Miroku walks up to me as the other group members go to try and find Inuyasha. Miroku takes the collar off and I wait for him to move out of the way so I can stand up. My eyes widen in surprise and anger as I feel Miroku's hand on my ass.

A nerve in my forehead twitches and I slowly ask, "Why is your hand touching my ass?"

Miroku smiles and just starts rubbing. I lose it. I grab the arm touching me and I twist it until it breaks then I start to punch his fucking stomach over and over and over again. Miroku's screams apparently reach Inuyasha and the others because they come running. Inuyasha has to drag me off of him and the girls try to treat Miroku's wounds.

Kagome looks at me in disbelief. "What is wrong with you?"

I stare at her. "What's wrong with me! What's wrong with him?"

Other Girl sweat drops, apparently realizing what I'm talking about. Other Girl drops Miroku's head, which she was supporting while she felt sorry for him, and stands up. She kicks him in the side and then stomps off. Inuyasha lets go of me and I glare at him. He rolls his eyes and walks off, Kagome following him. The cat thing runs after Other Girl and suddenly I find myself standing there with Miroku groaning in pain and the fox demon.

The fox demon looks at me with cute, little kid eyes and I can't help but to smile a little. The fox demon walks over to me and tugs on my dirty, torn, light blue battle kimono. I look down. "You know, you didn't have to hurt Miroku," the fox demon says.

I sigh. "I know. I'm just really in a hurry and these people," I say as I motion towards the general area of the team," doesn't seem to care."

The fox demon looks down in thought and then smiles brightly and shoots up and out into the forest. I stare at him, giggling a little. I hear shouting and then a loud Bop! I sneak over to the noise and watch as Inuyasha laughs and then I see the fox demon holding his head with tears in his eyes.

I start to see red and I jump on Inuyasha, knocking him down. No one hurts a child! I growl in his face, not really seeing anything. "Leave him alone," I say in a deep, threatening voice.

I hear a twig snap and suddenly I can see. I shake my head a little and slowly get up off of Inuyasha. "I-I'm sorry. I don't know what happened. . . "

I quickly turn around and start to fast walk away. I stop at the campsite and start to hit my head against a tree. "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"

I feel a hand on my shoulder and see Inuyasha. "Please stop. You'll hurt yourself."

"I don't care! The closest person in my life is locked up, probably suffering untold terrors at this moment, I can't control myself, I don't know what to do half the time!"

Inuyasha stands there with me for a minute before he walks away, heading into the forest. I lean against the tree and slide down to the ground. I bow my head and I stay like that, thinking, even after Kagome, Other Girl, Miroku, Cat Thing, and Fox lay down to go to bed.

I stand up and walk slowly into the forest. I nod to Inuyasha who is sitting silently in a tree, but he doesn't seem to notice. I walk by trees and bushes and then more trees. I reach a meadow and I look up into the night sky lit up by the full moon. I start to sense someone behind me and I turn around, expecting to see Inuyasha. Instead, I turn to see the head of a staff, but it's different from Miroku's. I tilt my head to the side in curiosity, but I have to quickly dodge as the staff comes within a centimeter of my head.

I look at the wielder of the staff in amazement. It's a toad. I smile and hug the toad tightly. "Oh my gawd! It's so cute!"

"Hm Mut yute!" the toad's muffled voice says.

I pull the toad away from me. "What did you say?"

"I said, 'I'm not cute'!"

I laugh at the toad and set it to the side as I start to walk into the meadow, loving the openness of the air. I see a little girl sitting in the middle of the field, looking in the direction opposite of me. I bend over the little girl, smiling when she looks up at me. "What are you doing here, Sweetheart?"

**Review are definitely welcomed!**


	8. Ran Right Into My Doom

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine.**

The little girl lowers her head and then turns around to speak to me. "I'm waiting for Lord Sesshomaru. He was going to find food for us."

I sit down in front of the girl, cross-legged, and I place my hands on my knees. "Is he your father? This Sesshomako person."

The little girl laughs. "His name is Sesshomaru and no. He's my lord. He saved me from a pack of wolves after they attacked my village."

I place my hand on her knee, feeling sorry for her. "So in other words, your his slave?"

The little girl giggles. "Of course not! He protects me. He doesn't make me do anything I don't want to do. I like traveling with Lord Sesshomaru!"

I slowly take my hand off the little girl's knee and sigh, trying to think of what to do now. "What's your name, Sweetie?"

The girl's smile widens. "My name's Rin. Do you wanna play? Lord Sesshomaru usually takes a while when hunting."

I smile warmly. "Of course, Dear."

Rin beams and stands up, stops to think, then looks at me. "What's your name?"

I laugh. "It's Scarlet. Now let's go play! You're it!" I say as I stand up and jog away, Rin running after me. After running around for about ten minutes, I turn to see how close Rin is to catching me and realize that she has stopped. I jog over to her and notice that she is breathing hard. "Rin. Are you okay?"

She smiles at me and nods. "I'm sorry I can't keep up. You're just too fast."

I scrunch up my eyebrows. "Rin, just what kind of demon are you?"

That's when Rin laughs. She full out laughs at me. "I'm not a demon. I'm human!"

I'm just about to say something when suddenly I'm hit across my shoulders with what feels like a staff. I turn around and see the toad standing there. I growl and kick the toad into the air, his body landing about ten feet away. I quickly run to squash the stupid toad. I have to save Rin from this insane amphibian! Right before I reach the toad, I hear Rin shouting. "Scarlet! Scarlet, stop! Please don't hurt him!"

I turn around to face Rin, about to ask her if she knew this guy when the toad jumps up and starts choking me from behind using his staff. I struggle to breathe, trying to knock the green thing off of me. The last thing I see is Inuyasha coming from the forest, yelling something, but I don't know what it is since I can't hear anything.

I wake up to a hand placed on my ass. I grab the hand and start twisting, slowly opening my eyes to see a pained expression on Miroku's face. I stop twisting the arm, deciding not to waste my time or energy on the poor, stupid guy. I sit up and look around. I'm still in the meadow, but I don't see anyone. I look over to Miroku and stare at him, hoping he'll tell me what's going on without me actually asking.

Miroku looks at me and smiles while looking away. "You're more trouble than any of us thought." Miroku stops to chuckle, making me frown a little at the insult. "You happened across the human traveling companion of Inuyasha's half-brother, Sesshomaru, and by the time Inuyasha got there to help you, Sesshomaru had apparently just gotten back from hunting. The brothers started arguing, had a mini fight, then Sesshomaru left."

I frown and look around again. "Where is everyone then?"

"Sango took Kirara and Shippo to a nearby village to buy food. Inuyasha went after Sesshomaru and Kagome went after him to make sure he didn't do anything stupid."

I stare at Miroku. "Ok, who took who and who to where?"

Miroku laughs at me and I blush. Why does everyone laugh at me? "Sango is the Demon Slayer, Kirara is a demon cat and is also her partner, and Shippo is the Fox demon."

"Oh," I say as I stand up and dust myself off.

"Where are you going?" Miroku asks as he stands up himself.

I ignore him as I start walking in the direction the camp is. Miroku starts running after me. "Wait up!" I smirk as I sprint towards the camp, knowing the human can't keep up. I quickly grab my bag from beside the fire and I sprint into the forest again, running past Miroku, who just stops and stands there helplessly. I laugh as I keep running, Miroku's scent quickly fading away.

I start coming upon Inuyasha's scent and I slow down. I come to a stop and I stare straight ahead. I don't want to go on because I don't want to come across Inuyasha, but I need to go this way to see Rin. Rin's scent is getting further and further away every second I waste. I finally take a deep breath and start sprinting, hoping Inuyasha was making out with Kagome or

something so he wouldn't realize I was running right past him.

I run past Inuyasha, jumping to try and reach the tree branch above him, but I'm not suspecting what happens next. I'm suddenly grabbed by my ankle and I fall to the ground. I can feel the bones in both my shins break from the force of the fall. I cry out in pain as I roll onto my back, making sure my shins aren't touching anything, my eyes clenched tight in pain.

I feel movement above me and I open my eyes. Inuyasha is crouched above me, looking down at me with a certain look in his eye. I widen my eyes as I try to push him off of me. "Get off! Inuyasha! Please!" Tears start to pool in my eyes as I panic. I've never hurt so bad! What am I doing? Even if I do get Inuyasha off, I can't go anywhere!

Inuyasha grabs a hold of my wrists and keeps holding them as he leans down. . . and kisses me. I freeze, feeling Inuyasha's soft lips on mine. Inuyasha pulls away and blushes. Seeing Inuyasha blush makes me blush and I turn away. Inuyasha gets off of me and goes to inspect my legs. Since demons heal 14x faster than humans, my bones are already half way mended.

Inuyasha picks me up bridal style and carries me to the campsite. I blush, not wanting him to carry me, but knowing I can't get there any other way, and I can't just stay there until I heal because other demons would take me away.

As Inuyasha drops me harshly on the ground, I can tell everyone, whom has arrived back, is looking at me like they don't know what to do with me. I slip my bag off my shoulders and I lean against the closest tree, closing my eyes to make it seem like I'm tired. I pretend to be asleep as I feel my bones mending rapidly. When I stop hearing the others moving, I get to thinking.

What is going on with Inuyasha me? I can tell Inuyasha likes me. It's quite obvious actually, but I don't like Inuyasha like that. I do like how he is stubborn and he is someone I can get along with, but he's just not someone I'm interested in in that way.

Finally, I'm sure everyone is asleep. I stand up and test how strong my legs are. There is only a dull pain as I grab my bag and walk quietly into the forest, following Rin's very faint scent. Suddenly, thunder is heard throughout the sky. I look up and a rain drop splashes against my forehead. I curse as I walk a little faster, trying not to lose the scent. Unfortunately, the rain becomes too thick for me and I can't smell Rin, but not wanting to wait the rain out, I continue walking.

I start shivering and I have no idea where I'm going. I stop for a minute and lean against a tree, soaking wet and very cold. I force my way through the rain for about another hour before I fall down from exhaustion. Maybe I should have taken a small nap while I was waiting for the group of misfits to fall asleep. I slowly start to close my eyes, my vision going in and out. Then, I'm out.

I can't move my arms. I slowly lift my head, a sudden pounding making me lower it again. I start to twitch my fingers. Hmm. I feel around my wrists to see what is tying my hands together. Is this rope? I try to feel around the rope to find the knot. I feel a bump next to my right hand pinkie. Is that the knot? I hope it is. I let out a little demon power to grow my nails, making them sharp. I start to pick at the knot with my nails, trying to undo it. I feel the rope fall slack and I begin to lift my head again. I open my eyes despite the pounding in my head and see that I'm laying across the back of a scaly demon. I start to slide off, trying to get away.

I hear a tiny voice. I don't know what it says. I can't even tell if it's a girl or a boy. I can't feel anything. Is it hot or cold? My feet touch the ground and I fall backwards, realizing too late that my feet had also been bound. I close my eyes to the slight pain of my back hitting hard pebbles. I open my eyes and see a long haired demon looking at me, curiously. I slowly sit up. I feel drugged. I cut through the rope tying my feet together and stand up, clumsily. I look around, just realizing my bag is gone. Where is it?

I blink when my bag is shoved in my face. I look at it and then at the long haired demon holding it, my eyebrow raised. He just looks at me with a cold glare. I roll my eyes and grab my bag. I look through it to make sure nothing has been stolen. I start swaying side to side as I feel my head become light. I slowly feel my way to a tree and lean against it. I rest for a few minutes then I look up, my sense of hearing coming back to me. "The drug is still taking effect. It will take a few more minutes for the effects to lift."

I look for the voice and see the toad. I growl and mumble, "Stupid fucking toad, using damn drugs on me, that bastard."

I feel a tug on the hem of my clothing and look down to see Rin. I suddenly smile. "Hey Rin. How are you?"

Rin giggles and hugs me. "Silly Scarlet! I'm doing just fine! Are you okay? We found you past out in the rain and Jakken drugged you so you won't be able to hurt us when you woke up. I told him you weren't going to."

I lean against her, taking in her warmth, feeling cold being in wet clothes. "Rin, leave that devil alone! Lord Sesshomaru still hasn't decided if it's dangerous or not!"

I feel the last of the effects of the drug fade away and I stand up, popping my bones from being in one position for so long. I pick up my bag and slide my arms through the straps. I walk up to this "Lord" and hold my hand out to him. "Hiya. My name is Scarlet. Your name is?"

The man just stares at me, then turns around and starts walking. "Rin, Jakken. Come."

I stare in disbelief. What the hell? I run to catch up to the already fading forms of Lord Sesshomaru, Jakken, and Rin. I start walking beside Rin and poke her playfully in the side. She giggles and pokes my side, making me giggle since I'm ticklish there. I suddenly bump into something and fall on my ass. I look up at the glaring, long-haired demon. "Rin. Tell your pet to behave."

I jump up and get in his face. "Look! I don't know what your problem is! I have done nothing to you!"

The silver-haired demon smirks, sending shivers along my spine. "Yes you have. You have been sheltering the Cat Spy that has ruined my life."

I freeze. I can't believe it! I'm standing face-to-face with Dog Country's King! "Well, you haven't exactly made it very easy for us either. We had to watch our backs every minute of every day. We couldn't live a peaceful life."

The king punches a tree, the trunk cracking under the force. "You will pay, just like that spy!"

I have no time to react as I'm grabbed by my throat and choked until I'm unconscious.

**Please review! ^-^**


End file.
